Insurance companies value the safety of drivers and the general public. Accordingly, preventing clusters of bad driving behaviors is a matter of good policy. Although techniques exist to generally encourage safe driving, they might not provide a mechanism whereby drivers may avoid proximity to bad drivers while traveling from one geographical point to another. Further, these techniques might not allow good drivers to maintain proximity to each other.